Un mensaje a las 11
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: Hinata fue engañada, en el día de su primer mes de noviazgo con Naruto, pero un mensaje a las 11 de la noche, le hara paso a demostrar que la ultima persona en quien piensas te ayudara, y si, me refiero a un azabache de apellido Uchiha. ¡Pesimo summary! One-shot Sasuhina


**Lady:** **Hola! es mi primera vez aqui, y por eso les traemos un lindo oneshot ( aunque esto parece drabble por lo corto que esta u.u)**

**Solshiko: Queda claro que ni Hinata ni Sasuke son nuestros, todos los personajes son de propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, y que si no te gusta la pareja por favor no lo leas.**

**Lady: sin mas preámbulos a leer :D**

* * *

Eran las 11 de la noche, en una gran casa en alguna parte de la ciudad de Konoha, en una habitación, o para ser especifico en una cama, se encontraba una joven, de largos cabellos color negro azulado, sus ojos de color perlado estaban abiertos viendo el techo de la habitación. Su mirada denotaba nostalgia, melancolía. Muchos se lo habían dicho, ella no lo creyó; sonrió y se volteo de lado mostrándose una lágrima en su mejilla.

Naruto-kun…- ese nombre lo sentía tan amargo ahora, otra lagrima y un sollozo ahogado fue lo que siguieron.

-Flash Back-

Estaba feliz, hoy cumplían un mes de novios, muchos de sus compañeros no se lo imaginaban, que por fin la tímida Hyuga Hinata haya atrapado al despistado Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata camino por el pasillo del colegio dirigiendose a su salón, había olvidado un libro y quería llegar a casa rápido para arreglarse para su cita especial con Naruto. Ya faltaba poco solo tenía que abrir la puerta….

_Lo hizo_

_Y los vio_

Ahí estaba su querido novio besando apasionadamente a la que era su mejor amiga y confidente, Sakura Haruno, actual novia del sex symbol del colegio, Uchiha Sasuke, que irónicamente, mejor amigo de la azulada. Ambos al oír la puerta abierta se giraron rápidamente para poder ver, con horror, que el ente que la abrió, era Hinata.

Naruto-kun…- Hinata estaba devastada

Hina-chan…-dijo Naruto- espera… est-

¡PAF!

Hinata tomo todo el valor que tenía, se acercó al rubio y le tiro una sonora bofetada, con lágrimas salió corriendo del salón, el libro ya había pasado a ultimo plano.

-Fin de flash Back-

Se levantó y se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver el paisaje que daba la ciudad, de pronto sintió una música ahogada y su almohada brillar, se acerco y saco su celular, era un mensaje y era de su amigo Uchiha. Sonrío con melancolía, si él supiera lo que ella había visto ¿estaría triste al igual que ella? ¿Lo tomaría igual?, sinceramente su amigo Sasuke nunca había sido muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos a Sakura.

_Hinata:_

_Ya me entere que los vistes, _

_No me preguntes ahora como lo sé._

_Baja un rato, estoy en el columpio_

_S.U _

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Sasuke lo sabía?, agarro su inseparable sueter morado para abrigarse, salió silenciosamente de su habitación y bajo hacia el patio donde, en un columpio, efectivamente, estaba el azabache.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella en un hilo de voz, el chico volteo rápidamente para quedarse mirándola.

- Hinata…- se quedó un largo rato callado, aunque a ellos les era normal el silencio, en este momento les era incomodo.- si te preguntas como se lo de Haruno y Naruto, es que yo estaba en la azotea cuando te vi salir corriendo del instituto, y claramente estabas llorando.- dijo mirando los ojos perlados algo rojos por el llanto de la tarde y parte de la noche.- además…- miro el cielo-… me lo imaginaba, pero no quería darte mis sospechas , estabas muy feliz desde que estabas con el dobe…

- A-arigato S-sasuke-kun demo… en este c-caso n-no era lo m-mejor?- dijo Hinata, miro el cielo también- etto.. por qué … f-fue peor..- bajo la mirada y su mirada se perdió en su flequillo.

- Hinata…- ese susurro quedo en el aire, lo siguiente fue que el pelinegro se paro del columpio y abrazo a la azulada, esta se sorprendió ¿que estaba sucediendo? ¿ por qué Sasuke la abrazaba?- odio al dobe…

- Por quitarte a Sakura?- cuestiono Hinata en el abrazo, por primera vez sin tartamudear.

- No…- dijo el chico abrazándola mas- por hacerte llorar a ti…

No había mas que decir esa noche, al dia siguiente en el instituto corrió la bomba del rompimiento de Naruto y Hinata, y también la de Sasuke y Sakura; y una conmoción por el ojo derecho morado de Naruto a la hora de entrada; ya que Sasuke si se movió de la azotea cuando vio a Hinata correr llorando, esta al enterarse de eso, sonrió, no se esperaba un comportamiento asi de su sereno amigo pelinegro.

**Error**

_Novio_

Por qué a la hora del almuerzo, Sasuke agarro a Hinata y la beso frente a todos. Sus compañeros los veian estupefactos, entre ellos Sakura y Naruto. Hinata los miro ellos y luego al Uchiha antes de sonreír totalmente roja.

Sasuke-kun- dijo en un hilo de voz Hinata, el chico se la llevo a otro lado, la chica suspiro, varias emociones en dos días era mucho. Pero sonrió con dulzura.

Entre todas las personas que conocía y quería, la persona que menos pensó que la ayudaría, fue la que más ayudo. Aunque sinceramente, en el fondo, esa ayuda de él, siempre la espero...

* * *

**Lady: ya se lo que diran un asco de final **

**Solshiko: pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews para saber su opinion**

**Lady: Ja ne~~**


End file.
